Luis
Luis Is The Submanager of Fizzo Companies when Jeffery is gone. He created the 2 Flavors of Peach Blast and More Drinks. He works with Naomi and Matthew. He Likes Pumpernickel Roll. Orders *Pizzeria: 10 Mushrooms Everywhere, 2 Peppers On The Top Right, 6 Sausages On The Bottom Left, 4 Pepperonis On The Bottom Right, 3 Onions On The Top Left. Cooked For 20.5 Mins. Cut In Fourths. *Burgeria: Bun, Ketchup, Cheese, Tomato, Well-done Patty, Ketchup, Tomato, Cheese, Bun. *Burgeria HD: Bun, Bacon, Awesome Sauce, American Cheese, Well-Done Patty, Ketchup, Tomato, Bacon, Bun. *Taco Mia: Soft Taco, Steak, Tomato, Tomato, Nacho Cheese, Guacamole, Loco Mystery Sauce, Guacamole. *Freezeria: L w/ Yum'n'ms, Rainbow Sherbet, Chunky, Choco Whip Cream, Butterscoth, Shaved Mints, , Blueberry Syrup, Tropical Charms, Cookie, Creameo, Banana, Gummy Onion. *Pancakeria: Blueberry Pancakes x4, Blueberry Syrup, Blueberries, Blueberry Syrup, Blueberries, Cinnamon. L Cranberry Juice w/ Ice. *Wingeria: 6 Parmesan Boneless Wings, 6 Spicy Garlic Boneless Wings, 12 Cheese Cubes, Awesome Sauce x2 Zesty Pesto x2. *Hotdoggeria: Pumpernickel Roll, Cheddarwurst, Salsa, Marinara Sauce, Ketchup, Salsa, Mayo, 3 Tomatoes, Bacon, L Purple Burple, L Cinnamon Swirl. *To go!: Bun, Jalapeños, Well-Done, Bacon, Cheese, Ketchup, Cheese, Awesome Sauce, Bun. *Cupcakeria: Swirl Liner, Kiwi Cake Batter, Sunglow Frosting, Vainilla Drizzle, Sprinkles, Strawberry Drizzle, X 2 Cloudberries, X1 Nutty Butter Cup. **2nd cupcake: Teal Frosting, Vanilla Drizzle, Chocolate Drizzle, Chocolate Chips, Vanilla Drizzle, x2 Nutty Butter Cups, x1 Couldberry *Freezeria HD: **First is L, Kiwi, Blue Moon Syrup, Chunky, Whipped Cream, Wildberry Derps, Butterscoth, Blueberry Syrup, Hazelnut Swizzle, x2 Waffle cone wedges, x1 Wafer Roll. **2nd: Same, but Cinnamon Roll and Red Velvet During St. Valentine's *1st: Strawberry Frosting, Watermelon Drizzle, XO Sprinkles, x2 Frosted Roses. *2nd: Violet Frosting, Chocolate Drizzle, XO Sprinkles, x1 Frosted Rose, x2 Candy Hearts. During St. Paddy's *1st: Green Frosting, Pistachio Drizzle, Shaved Mints, x2 Chocolate Coins, x1 Mint Bar. *2nd: D. Blue Frosting, Rock Candy, Shaved Mints, Pistachio Drizzle, x1 Shamrock. During Easter *1st: Teal Frosting, Cotton Candy Drizzle, Jelly Beans, Jelly Beans, x2 Easter Bunny Ears. *2nd: White Frosting, Jelly Beans, Jelly Beans, Strawberry Drizzle, x1 Candy Egg. During Onionfest *1st: D.Purple Frosting, Purple Burple Drizzle, Sour Balls, x1 Sarge Gobstopper. *2nd: Same, but with Mocha Frosting. During Summer Luau *1st: Sunglow Frosting, Rock Candy, Tropical Charms, Honey, x1 Paper Umbrella, x1 Gummy Pinneaple. *2nd: Teal Frosting, Honey, Tropical Charms, Rock Candy, x1 Gummy Pinneaple, x1 Paper Umbrella. During Starlight Jubilee *1st: Dark Blue Frosting, Powsicle Drizzle, Silver Stars, x1 White Chocolate Star, x1 Festive Flag. *2nd: Red Frosting, Silver Stars, Powsicle Drizzle, Rock Candy, x1 Festive Flag. During Baseball Season *1st: Mocha Frosting, Crushed Peanuts, Butterscoth Drizzle, Crushed Peanuts, Butterscoth Drizzle, x3 Pretzel Bats. *2nd: Chocolate Frosting, Butterscoth Drizzle, Crushed Peanuts, Chocolate Drizzle, Creameo Bits, x3 Pretzel Bats. During Pirate Bash *1st: D. Blue Frosting, Blueberry Wave Drizzle, Rock Candy, Blueberry Wave Drizzle, x2 Gummy Krakens. *2nd: D. Blue Frosting, Cannonball Gum, Blueberry Wave Drizzle, x1 Jolly Roger. During Halloween *1st: Orange Frosting, Shaved Coconut, Licorice Drizzle, x2 C. Jack-O-Lantern. *2nd: Black Frosting, Spooky Sprinkles, Strawberry Drizzle, Chocolate Drizzle. During Thanksgiving *1st: Mocha Frosting, Pumpkin Pie Drizzle, Autumn Leaves, x2 Chocolate Acorns. *2nd: Orange Frosting, Chocolate Drizzle, Pumpkin Pie Drizzle, Autumn Leaves, x3 Chocolat Acorns. During Christmas *1st: Red Frosting, Santa Cookie Drizzle, Crushed Candy Cane, Santa Cookie Drizzle, x3 Gingerbread Mans. *2nd: Forest Green Frosting, Strawberry Drizzle, Santa Cookie Drizzle, x1 Candy Present, x2 Gingerbread Mans. During New Year *1st: Violet Frosting, Flavor X Drizzle, Stache Sprinkles, Flavor X Drizzle, x1 Streamer. *2nd: Sunglow Frosting, Flavor X Drizzle, Shaved Coconut, Flavor X Drizzle, x3 NBC. Pastaria *Al-dente Ravioli, Garlic Basil, Mozzarella, x3 Mushrooms, x3 Tomatoes, x6 Meatballs, x1 Shrimps, Poppyseed Roll. *During Chilifest: SOON! *Luau: Soon! *Jubilee: Soon! *Neptune: Soon! *Gondola: Soon! *Halloween: Soon! *Thanksgiving: Soon! *Christmas: Soon! *New Year: Soon! *Valentines: Soon! *St. Paddy: Soon! *Wedding: Soon! Ranks to Unlock Pizzeria: After Sarge Fan! Comes (Challenging) Burgeria: Rank 21 (Medium) Taco Mia: Rank 34 (Hard) Freezeria: Rank 45 (Challenging) Pancakeria: Rank 13 (Medium) Wingeria: Rank 25 (Medium) Hot Doggeria: Rank 56 (Challenging) Burgeria Ipad: Rank 30 (Hard) Freezeria HD: Before Mayor Mallow Cupcakeria: After Matthew (Challenging) Pastaria: Rank 53 (Challenging) Names of his spellcards if he was a touhou character (Japanese) *水"ねじれの迷路" *火 "溶岩バースト" *工場 "ジャックと豆の木" *地球"千の地震" *雪崩"をサイン揺する" *水"ジェイド·リバー" *電気の"サンダーボール" *"エレメントレユニオン哲学" Trivia *He is the sub-manager of The Fizzo Soda and Popcorn Company, along with Matthew *He is the custom worker version of User:TouhouandMarioFan *In cupcakeria, he's the first customer of new year. *In cupcakeria, he's like a semicloser because he likes all holidays and he changes constantly his topings acording to the holiday. *None of his ranks are easy. *He's the first customer to get a profile. In PLSP:TVotFC! '''How to unlock: '''Spicy Bacon Praires-7 '''Skill: '''Swimming (+ Burning) Weapon: Bombernickels (splash weapon) '''Range: '''Medium The Bombernickels are Bomb-Shaped Pumpernickel Roll Bites that when launched, splash affects enemies in it's radius and creates litter bombs called Cluster Bombernickels, which have longer splash radius for affecting enemies in a longer area. Looks Luis.jpg|First Look Luis2.jpg|Second Look Luis3.jpg|Actual Look ( cupcakeria) Luiswinter.jpg|During Winter and Fall customerpaloozalook.jpg|Profile and normal look Category:Guys Category:Wingeria Category:Fizzo Company Workers Category:Ppl who are never Absent Category:Ppl that never will become a closer Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Customers Created by Luis/TouhouandMarioFan Category:Real Life Customers Category:People who are able to transform